


Cute Girl in Potions

by TabbyStar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyStar/pseuds/TabbyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has a crush on Skye from the moment she sees her and is determined to get to know her better. Skye is in awe of Jemma from their first class together. But will either realize that the other likes them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Girl in Potions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badpeopleanonymous on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=badpeopleanonymous+on+tumblr).



> This is a secret Santa git for badpeopleanoyomus on tumblr. I hope you enjoy Honey! .

"Leo!" He grumbled slowly making his way down to the great hall for breakfast. Leo and his best friend, Jemma, always stayed up the night before classes begin. It was a tradition dating back for years. Leo always ended up falling asleep however. "Come on Leo. We are almost late for breakfast. Plus we get our schedules today."

 

Both Jemma and Leo are first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are the best of friends and have been for their entire lives. The two went to school together, bought their Wizarding textbooks together, and were sorted into the same house. They were smart making them perfect for Ravenclaw. You could say that they would become a perfect couple when they got older. 

 

However, Jemma did not think they would be a good couple mostly because of the brown haired eleven year old slytherin who just sat down at the next table. The girl who's name is Skye looks very pretty in the green and black of the Slytherin uniform. Skye does not seem very happy, but Jemma supposes that Skye just hasn't made any friends yet.

 

Jemma continued down this train of thought until hundreds of owls came swooping into the great hall. Jemma and Leo who was buttering a biscuit looked up in awe. The other first years did the same as the owls began dropping things. An older student took pity on the friends saying, "the owls being in the morning post everyday."

 

Jemma looked down in surprise as a thick page of parchment fell onto her plate. Picking it up she began to read her class schedule for the following year. Leaning in the friends discovered that all first years in Ravenclaw were to have the same schedule. The first class being History of Magic which Jemma was looking forward to having heard that it was taught by a ghost.

 

•••

 

Skye was not so excited for school to begin. She had been sorted into Slytherin. Ever since the moment she was sorted, the other Slytherins have either teased or ignored her. Everyone kept asking about her name for Skye only had one. Once they found out she was an orphan, they began calling her a probable mudblood and other names. Getting the class schedule made it even worse. All Slytherin first years seemed to have transfiguration first which Skye ended up being terrible at.

 

Skye turned out to be bad at every class at Hogwarts. She had already had 20 points taken in one week. To make things worse, Skye had multiple classes with Ravenclaw. There was this girl named Jemma who was smart and gorgeous too. And what did Skye do, act like an idiot in class. Skye did fine in regular school and knew how to hack computers. Both of those skills had little precedence at Hogwarts however. Besides, Jemma had a boyfriend, Leo. What would she want with Skye?

 

The class that Skye was most dreading was potions. Potions was lead by the Slytherin head of house, so the expectations put on all Slytherins would be high in that class. To add insult to injury, science was Skye best subject in regular school but she was sure of her impending doom anyways.

 

•••

 

Professor Dinara greeted the class explaining the basics of what the students would do in her classroom. "We will be making a potion to make skin blend into its surroundings This potion would work on other things as well but that is a bit above a first year's skill level. Open your potions books to page 23..." The doors burst open as Jemma and Leo ran into the room. 

 

"We apologise professor but we got lost and when we asked a ghost for help he sent us to a tower and then some women wanted us to drink tea..."

 

"I think you may stop there, child since I'm assuming that you met Peeves. This is your only late pass; after today, the doors to the potions room will be locked as soon as I start class. Have a seat." The children looked around in despite seeing no seats together until Jemma realized that there was a seat next to Skye. She shot Leo an apologetic look before taking a seat by her crush.

 

"Hi, I'm Jemma." She smiled waiting on Skye's name. 

 

"Skye." So she seemed untalkative, but Jemma knew she would open up. The rest of their conversation consisted of one word answers from Skye until something changed. 

 

"Oh no, don't do that. It is better to stir it the other way." Jemma stopped looking at Skye in confusion. "I mean, the book says one thing, but I just. Huh, it's stupid but I just have this feeling."

"Hehe, well I'm bad at mixing things be it chemistry or cooking, so I'll try it your way. Even though the book seems right, I believe feeling triumph over the common standard." Skye smiled as Jemma began to stir the cauldron clockwise praying that her gut feeling was correct. 

 

Professor Dinara had begun making rounds to check on the students giving pointers here and there before stopping at Skye and Jemma's table. "You two seem to have a gift. Both of your potions appear perfect, shall we test them out?" With a hesitant nod from Skye, the professor dipped a rat tail into the potion. When lifted into the air the tail began to morph into different colors blending in with the things around it. "Fantastic 10 points to both Slytherin and Ravenclaw for you girls' effort."

 

"Thank you, Jemma. I've never gotten any house points before. Nor did I have any friends. Can I call you my friend?" Internally Skye was freaking out. They were from different houses, why would Jemma be friends with her?

 

"We can be whatever you feel comfortable being Skye."

 

"Jemma, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Smiling, Skye enveloped Jemma into a huge hug before putting away their belongings and going back to their separate common rooms.


	2. Meet Grant Ward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers (I hope there are readers)! I have officially made this into a multichapter fic. A lot okay 5 people left comments last chapter requesting more, so here it is. Just a warning, this story has no beta and I'm working with no spell check either. So please comment any errors you see so I can fix them (or you could offer to beta this story)... also please review and give me plot bunny ideas. :)

The day started off for Skye just like anyother. It was two weeks into classes at Hogwarts and she like everyone else has already developed a daily routine. She got up, dressed quickly, and went to the great hall for breakfast. After a hearty bowl of porridge, she worked on the last bit of her home work. She was about to finish when a shadow fell onto her parchment.

"Hello there. My name is Grant; what's yours?" Grant Ward a third year student who had a reputation as a bad boy. But Skye couldn't bring herself to resent him even if she disagreed with some of his habits. He was after all the first in her house who willingly spoke with Skye.

"I'm Skye. Just Skye, no last name." She waited silently for the onslaught of questions and teasing that that statement would bring, but Grant just smiled slightly.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you. I need to head on to class, but I'll see you later?" Skye nodded excited but the possible new friend. Really, she only knew Jemma at this point. She really liked Jemma but didn't think the girl batted her way. Grant on the other hand wasn't so excited. A couple of his yearmates had approached him with a problem. Skye had lost too many points and was not good in class. The solution was that Grant would get to know her and teach her how to properly be a Slytherin. She looked attractive enough and seemed sweet. An idea began forming in the adolescent male's head.

Skye smiled quiet to herself before collecting her belongings and heading to class. Luckily for her, Slytherins had their first class with Ravenclaw students today. As soon as the current herbology teacher finished explaining the day's assignment, Skye sidled over to her friend. "Jemma Jemma Jemma! Guess what happened today?!"

"Calm down Skye, or you'll attract the professor's attention." Jemma smiled at her friends antics, but at the same time, they couldn't be openly friends due to house competition. She wishes that all the houses could just get along, but most the Slytherins were pricks. Jemma sighed knowing that all four houses were part of the problem not just one.

"Lossen up Jem; besides all the Slytherins hate me already or so I thought until today. I met a boy!" Jemma's heart sank at her friend's words for it seemed like Skye was into boys. Unknown to her, Skye would not have said another word to Grant if the girl she was crushing on had said anything against Grant right then. However, they were both clueless teens who didn't pick up on hints.

"Well, what is his name." Poor Jemma really tried to be supportive of Skye, but she was inadvertenly crushing Skye's hopes as well as her own.

"His name is Grant. He just came up to me during breakfast today and introduced himself. He didnt say anything about my name either which is like major brownie points in my opinion."

"He sounds great Skye. I am glad that you are meeting more people. Especially people in your house because you will need those friends when finishing homework in the commonroom or sitting at quiditch matches." Jemma gave her a watery smile before Sye told Leo about her new aquantence.

Leo was actually really happy that Skye had a possible friend in Sytherin. The way he saw things, this Grant person ment that Skye would spend less time with him and Jemma. Now that the teens were all hitting the age of puberty, Leo was begining to notice girls more and one thing his father taught him was that "pretty girls dont make good wivesb girls that you are friends with do".

"That is fantastic Skye! I am really glad that you are begining to meet people and get to be more at home here in the school."

"Shush! We are suposed to be weeding the plants are we not sudents?" Grumbles of "yes professor" could be hard throughout the greenhouse. The current herbology professor was the child of a muggle and a squib, therefor understood the importance of knowng how to do some things the muggle way. She also felt that it gave the muggleborn students a chance to get used to their other classes before pilling on yet more magic. Needless to say she was one of every muggleborn's favorite teachers.

the class ended at the same time that Care of Magcal Creaures let out. It just so happens that Grant Ward was attending that class. He quickly said goodbye to his friends saing it was for his "mission".

"Hey Skye. What's up?" Skye looked at him shyly before responding hoping not to embaress herself and loose her only pottential Slytherin friend. They continued to talk until the reached the stairwell having to split up. "Hey Skye, would it be cool to sit with you at dinner?"

"Yeah. That would be cool Grant."He flashed her a small smile before heading off to class knowing that she was falling deeper into his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote this, I kept thinking of other things I could do with this story and began forming an outline for a multi chapter fix in my head. Let me know if anyone is interested in that.


End file.
